


True Blue eyes

by San121



Series: The Gulo gulo and his turdus migratorius [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Logan likes them, M/M, Tim has glasses, alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/San121/pseuds/San121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is ignoring Logan for work. Logan wants to fuck Tim with his glasses on. It some how works out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Blue eyes

Tim wears glasses. Logan almost whined when he found out because when Tim wore his glasses, his eyes seemed bluer and it looked so pretty on Tim. What made matters worse (at least for Logan) was when Tim sat at a desk, working, wearing nothing but his glasses. Like right now.

"Darling, you're going to kill me," Logan moaned, his hands gently rubbing Tim's chest and abs (Logan ignored the scars. He knew Tim would tell him when he was ready). Tim let out a happy hum, trying to ignore the roaming hands to finish his work. Logan growled, his right hand moving down to cup Tim's cock, fondling the younger man's balls. Tim's breath hitched, his eyes dilating behind his glasses.

"Come back to bed, sweetheart. Your work will still be here, so come on," Logan coaxed, nipping at Tim's ear. Tim inhaled slowly and exhaled just as slowly, his hands trembling while he saved. Once the work was closed and the computer was shut down, Tim spun around to kiss Logan hard. The larger man grinned into the kiss, nipping at Tim's lips.

"Get your ass in bed," Tim snapped, his pupils leaving a bright, thin ring of electric blue. Logan grinned and grabbed Tim's ass, replying, "Onlly if I can fuck you in those glasses."


End file.
